


Starstruck

by silverspecks



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Glee
Genre: AU, Also just a show choir AU, Crossover, F/F, Femslash February, Kinda a Glee AU, Pre-Relationship, but - Freeform, fusion fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverspecks/pseuds/silverspecks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami approaches Korra in the showers to convince her to join Glee Club. Korra just needs a extra art credit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starstruck

Starstruck 

Korra had a horrible habit of singing in the shower. She would sing loudly (usually old rock and country songs), and without hesitation, and she certainly would sing at the top of her lungs when she was the only girl that used the girl's shower room after football practice (thank God that Coach Lynn allowed her to participate).

But Korra wasn't the only one in the shower room this time around. 

Asami Sato, prettiest and most sought after girl in the school, leader of the chess team, math club, and science club, second in command of the cheerios, and one of the Glee Club's primary members (really Sato was an over-achiever by a butt load), was singing with her. 

Korra just sang louder. 

“You have a beautiful voice!” Asami yelled. “I think you should join Glee.” 

Korra snorted. There was no way she was going to join some prissy club. “Thanks but no thanks.” 

Korra heard Asami turn her shower off and she approached Korra's stall in nothing but a towel. The girl was lovely, so she had nothing to be ashamed off. 

“So,” Asami said, “Glee.”

“What's in it for me?” Korra asked. 

“It counts as an art credit.” 

Korra sighed. She really didn't have enough of those. “You're not going to frame me to join your club by putting marijuana in my locker are you?”

Asami blinked. “Excuse me?” She said.  
“  
“Long story.” Korra said. 

“Right.” Asami said. “Yeah anyway, so Glee?”

“Maybe.” Korra said. “Bolin's in it right?” Bolin was also on the football team.

Asami winced. “Um,” She said. “Yes, he wants to be my leading man.”

Korra laughed. Bolin's voice was...sub-par. “Well, good luck with that.”  
“You could always lead with me instead.” Asami said. “Your voice is deeper, you fit the part.” Asami blushed. “Look we need members.” 

Well, Korra supposed, Asami was pretty, and she did need another art credit.

“You're on.” She said. 

“Tomorrow after school.” Asami said. 

Korra nodded, and then she resumed showering as Asami left.

This was going to be a disaster.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a silly idea. It definitely is. I might write more short fic in this Universe. It has been fun, and I am 22 and I still need to get over Glee.


End file.
